


Shortcuts to Happiness

by Rina_san28



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, but now it is, goofing off, shopping is not fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: "There areshortcuts to happiness,and dancing is one of them." - Vicki Baum





	

“Gimli?” Legolas called down the aisle. “What about this one?”

 

The store was not the best place to be that day. It was unnaturally warm for that time of year, so it had become perfectly clear to the people of Earth that they were all meant to get in their cars and spend money inside. Unfortunately for Gimli and Legolas, their ancient TV had finally bitten the dust, and so off it was to the store to get a new one. 

 

Gimli hummed thoughtfully. “It’s alright, price wise,” he said. “It’s just so  _ small. _ ”

 

“I know,” Legolas said. “They’re all either ridiculously expensive and huge or still expensive and the size of a postage stamp. All I want is something with a screen that I can actually see!”

 

“We could go somewhere else?” Gimli suggested, rubbing his boyfriend’s back comfortingly. 

 

“This is the fourth place we’ve been to today.” Legolas sighed. “We’re on a time limit, in case you couldn’t remember.”

 

Gimli grimaced slightly. The first Saturday of every month for the three years since the creation of their friend group had become what Kíli dubbed “Super Night of Ultimate Great Gaming Love and Enjoyment,” or SNUGGLE for short. From ten AM to midnight, Fíli, Kíli, Ori, Sigrid, Tauriel, Aragorn, Arwen, Éowyn, Faramir, and Boromir piled into someone’s living room and played had a massive videogame tournament, which was either livestreamed or filmed and posted later. There had rarely been interruptions to this tournament, and if someone was to be absent then they had to send someone else in their place. The most memorable substitution had been when Aragorn and Arwen came down with mono and sent Arwen’s twin brothers. That night was also the only one which had been filmed, but not posted anywhere, citing plausible deniability. 

 

The one problem had always been the location. Kíli and Tauriel’s flat was a tiny studio, as was Fíli and Sigrid’s. Attempts to play at Aragorn and Arwen’s flat had resulted in noise complaints from their neighbors. Faramir was still living on campus and thus had quiet hours, Boromir lived with a weird roommate in a two-room postage stamp, and Éowyn still lived with her uncle. Once Gimli and Legolas had gotten their apartment a year and a half before, all of their problems had been solved. 

Until now.

 

Gimli let his arm drop down to rest around Legolas’s waist, squeezing lightly. “How about this? One more stop, then dinner. If we haven’t found anything by then, we’ll hit the others up for help.”

 

Legolas sighed again and let his head drop down to rest on Gimli’s. “That’s better than nothing.”

 

“Then chin up, laddie. Let’s head out.” Suddenly Gimli cocked his head to one side, listening. “Or not.” 

 

“Gimli?”

 

Without warning, Gimli shifted so that he and Legolas were in a waltz position. “This is a great song!” 

 

“Gimli!” Legolas exclaimed, his previously grave expression breaking into a wide smile as he was spun around without much regard for proper dance steps steps.

 

“Relax! Enjoy yourself!” They narrowly avoided hitting an employee as Gimli tried to dip his boyfriend, who let his head fall back with a laugh, his hair brushing lightly against the floor. Gimli tugged him back up, pleased with his success.

 

“Any reason for this?” Legolas asked. The blond’s face was flushed with joy, any signs of his earlier distress was gone.

 

Gimli considered for a moment, then shrugged, spinning them faster. “Nah.”

 

“Good.” Gimli gasped as Legolas suddenly changed the direction of the spin, a triumphant grin on his face at his boyfriend’s gleeful surprise.

 

“No! I started this, we’re doing it my way!” Gimli scolded between bursts of laughter. 

 

“Nuh-uh!” Legolas began to giggle uncontrollably as both men fought for control of their impromptu aisle dance. 

 

“Yeah-huh!”

“Nuh-uh!”

 

“Yeah-huh!”

 

“Nuh-  _ shit!” _

 

As it turned out, gravity was the winner of the argument. Their legs tangled again, and before they could register what had happened, they were in a heap on the floor. Gimli quickly took advantage of the situation, pinning Legolas to the floor. 

 

“I win,” he said breathlessly, greatly enjoying the  _ look _ in his dance partner’s eyes. Before the situation could escalate, Gimli registered the sound of clapping and looked up to see a small group of employees and fellow shoppers looking on in amusement. 

 

“Get off me, you massive dork,” Legolas said, giving Gimli a gently push. Gimli rocked back onto his heels and stood holding out a hand so Legolas could pull himself upright.

 

Gimli bowed to their audience, putting on as good an imitation of his father’s booming voice as possible. “Thank you, thank you! If you enjoyed that, please consider donating to our PayPal accounts-”

 

Legolas rolled his eyes. “Gimli…”

 

“As we are starving artists-”

 

“And we are leaving now.” Gimli laughed as Legolas dragged him away, the tips of his ears glowing pink. 

 

“Gimli?” 

 

“Yes dear?

  
“That better be one damn good dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...'Sup, guys.
> 
> Please don't kill me. I had a class my first semester that literally had an essay due every week, and it didn't take long for me to burn out. This is the first writing inspiration I've had in MONTHS, so...feel blessed, I guess?
> 
> Take it. Bask in it. Thank you much.
> 
> Come see me on Tumblr! I'm rina-san28 there, too!


End file.
